


Breath of the Amnesiac

by VioletInc



Series: Breath of the Amnesiac [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, just a little dribble, mostly exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletInc/pseuds/VioletInc
Summary: What was Link really thinking/feeling, as he woke up from the Shrine of Resurrection? His adventures are transcribed for the world here.





	Breath of the Amnesiac

There are just some days where the internal screaming that goes on in your head happens louder and longer than it usually does. And I gotta say, nothing awakens the Internal Angst quite like waking up in a weird, glowing bathtub--naked except for my underwear--and discovering that you have a world to save. Thank the goddesses I still remember how to cook, though. Angst is a beast that is rarely subdued, but good food definitely helps. 

I sigh. The fire in front of me does as much for my frazzled mind as it does my cold and aching joints. The food has been cooked and eaten, I scouted long enough before that to know there aren’t regularly any moblins in this area, and to be quite honest, I am just ready to sleep. Nothing makes sense, and probably about 98.72% of the frustrating parts have to do with The Old Man. There’s absolutely no way I can just _ climb down _this hunk of rock, and he isn’t giving me that paraglider until I play his little game. Just my luck, right? 

And yet, even as I gripe about him, some part of me feels wrong for it. Like whoever I was before I lost my memories would be mortified if I were to say anything disrespectful in front of him. Yeah well, I say to that version of me. I’ll leave the nuances and--especially/most importantly--the consequences of that up to Future!Me who presumably will have all their memories back by then. Right now, I just need to get this repeating sense of _ wrong, wrong, wrong, something is wrong, _ out of my chest. Obviously something is wrong, there’s a thrice-damned black and purple _ something _ that’s big and ugly and floating around Hyrule Castle in the distance, and I would bet you my right shoe that it’s not just there for decoration.

I think that’s a large portion of what is making me feel so uncomfortable just sitting here. That, and… guilt? I think? 

Ethereal Female Voice Inside My Head kept repeating the name Link when I finally made my way out of that room with the weird, glowy tub. To my own ears, it sounds more like a middle name than a first name, but then what do I know. My head still throbs from a good forty five minutes I spent trying to figure out if I knew anyone else besides the old man I could go talk to in order to discover more about both what’s happening currently and what happened previously, and maybe, just possibly, what happened to me. 

I wonder, honestly, what did I miss? Did I really actually sleep through the end of the world?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been the hottest of minutes since I've done just about *any* writing, so I thought I'd post some drabbles to get back into the practice, especially since NaNoWriMo is coming up quite soon. Hopefully working and schooling in equal measures will inspire me yet again to procrastinate on what I SHOULD be doing and instead escape to go write more stories :P My plan is to add to this as I play through the game, in order to practice creating distinct characters, and maybe plot, while I'm at it. These aren't meant to be long, though.
> 
> Let's see how long I can stick to a goal, yeah?


End file.
